


Two Heavies, One Medic

by your_bro_joe



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_bro_joe/pseuds/your_bro_joe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heavy and Medic have a happy, committed relationship, but when another Heavy joins their team, Medic's eyes wander and he confronts his Heavy with a fantasy he'd thought would never be fulfilled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Heavies, One Medic

The suggestion to most who had seen or met the Heavy that he was a romantic would catch them completely off-guard. The idea that he could hold such emotions was completely at odds with the vicious, ruthless, merciless mercenary image of him they held in their heads. The man showed affection only to his guns; the thought of him showing it to another person, let alone a teammate, was laughable. 

Those who thought that, though, didn’t really know him. 

The truth was that he was in love with his team’s Medic, and not just in love: it was that kind of foolish, dopey, hopelessly devoted love only portrayed in fairy tales and bad love songs. But it was real, and his Medic felt the same way about him. They had already made plans to move to Russia together after the war to care for Heavy’s aging mother, who did not strictly approve of their relationship, but could not deny that her son was happier than she had ever seen him. 

It was perfect. They were blissfully happy and the thought of ending the relationship or being unfaithful never crossed their minds. 

Then, their team acquired another Heavy. 

The new Heavy was younger than the existing one, and though pride would never allow him to say he was more handsome, the “old” Heavy couldn’t deny that there was a certain twinkle in his eye; a smoothness to his skin; a less-receded hairline. 

He also had a hard time denying the way his Medic looked at their new teammate, with interest and fascination and a possible hint of desire. 

The Heavy’s anxiety grew as time went on until one evening, sitting in silence with his Medic in the infirmary. They spent each evening there, talking or reading or simply enjoying each other’s company, before retiring to the doctor’s bedroom for the night. This particular evening, Heavy was reading Tolstoy while Medic pored distractedly over medical texts. Eventually, the older man could keep up the pretext no longer, and he sat up, studying Heavy for a moment before speaking in a carefully measured voice. 

“Mein Heavy,” he said, and his tone sent a cold jolt of fear through Heavy’s heart. Oh God, he thought, he’s going to tell me that it’s over; that he’s fallen for the new Heavy; that there will be no more cabin in the mountains or warm nights or soft glances or shared secrets— 

“I was wondering, what is your opinion on threesomes?” 

“What?” was all Heavy could say, sitting in numb shock. 

“Well,” Medic replied, now looking rather sheepish, “you know, adding another person to our bedroom. Not permanently!” he added quickly, seeming distressed by Heavy’s worried look. “Just… for a night. One night. No emotional ties, just… for sex.” Heavy’s expression did not change, and Medic looked a bit ashamed of himself. 

“You want to have sex with new Heavy,” he finally replied, brows knitting in an expression somewhere between anger and hurt. 

“Y-yes,” Medic stuttered (he never stuttered, Heavy thought), “but not alone! I want you there. I want… I want you to share me.” 

“What if I do not want to share?” Heavy replied gruffly. 

“Then I will not make you,” Medic replied gently. “It has just always been a fantasy of mine, to be shared by two strong, handsome men, though the other Heavy is not quite to my liking; not as handsome as you.” 

“You think I am more handsome?” Heavy asked bashfully. 

“Oh, mein Kuschelbär,” Medic smiled gently, reaching for his lover’s hands, “you are the most handsome man I have ever known.” Heavy smiled cautiously back at him, and Medic lifted a hand to stroke his cheek. “Did you think I would prefer him to you?” he asked sincerely, and Heavy ducked his head. 

“He is… younger,” was all Heavy could manage, now feeling very foolish for doubting his Medic’s feelings for him. 

“It would take much more than a handsome junge to tear me away from you, mein Liebling, mein Schatz. Not even death could diminish my adoration of you, Heavy.” He smiled sincerely and kissed the back of one of Heavy’s massive hands; his lips comically small against it but no less satisfying. Heavy finally smiled back, leaning forward to kiss his mouth. They stayed that way for a short moment, chaste and soft and sweet; words no one else would use to describe them, but they knew better. 

When they separated, both still smiling, Heavy let out a great sigh and breathed a simple “Okay.” 

“You are really all right with it?” Medic asked, trying to hide his excitement. Heavy noticed, and laughed. 

“If it makes Doktor happy,” Heavy replied, “I would do anything to make you happy. I love you, Doktor.” 

“I love you too, mein liebe. Thank you so much.” He crossed to the other side of his desk to kiss the other man properly. “But I must do something for you. What is your desire?” Heavy grinned and pulled the older man into his lap. 

“I will think on it,” he replied, and they spent the night wrapped in each other’s arms. 

\---

Wooing the new Heavy (or as the older Heavy had begun to think of him, the second Heavy, which made him the first and therefore better) was easier than they would have thought. He was also Russian and had a great deal in common with the first Heavy. He took a shine to Medic rather quickly, also, as most Heavies seem to do. His temper was sharp, but for the most part he was very genial. When Medic and his Heavy invited the second Heavy to join them for chess or other diversions in the off hours, he quickly and readily agreed.

After spending some time with them, the second Heavy noticed the first and the Medic were rarely apart, and surprised them when he asked about the nature of their relationship. When they confirmed his suspicions, he surprised them further when he asked if they would be willing to mentor him, as he had the same inclinations.

“Growing up, I had no outlet for such feelings. No one to talk to. Any man caught would be sent to gulag. Not that I feared gulag, would just rather not go,” he explained solemnly.

“Da, it was the same for me,” the first Heavy replied, patting him comfortingly on the knee.

“For me as well,” Medic nodded, “it was a large part of why I fled Germany.”

The other men murmured their agreements. It was getting better for them, but not by much. At least here, on a remote military base, they could express their desires without fear of being sent away; their contracts had made that much clear, providing it was not with a member of the opposing team, of course.

“So,” the younger Heavy awkwardly broke the silence, “you… are close, physically?”

“You are asking if we have sex,” the first Heavy clarified, hoping to urge the younger to speak without shame, though a blush covered the second’s cheeks as he nodded. “Yes. Not… every day,” Heavy said modestly, making a see-saw gesture with his arms, “but enough.”

The younger Heavy swallowed and glanced back and forth between them. “How?” he said, almost meekly.

“There are many ways,” Medic replied, seemingly too prim for the situation, “mutual masturbation; frottage, which is rubbing against each other; fellatio, commonly known as a ‘blow job’, where one sucks the other’s penis; and then, there is always anal penetration.” He had a little gleam in his eye now. The younger Heavy looked intrigued, though still nervous.

“But… does it not hurt?” he asked cautiously.

“Only if you are doing it incorrectly,” Medic tutted. “It can be uncomfortable the first few times, but it should not hurt.” He then looked very seriously at the second Heavy. “If your lover ever hurts you, tell him to stop immediately. If he will not stop, he is not worthy of you. Do you understand?”

“Da,” the youngest replied, looking more confident now. He was worthy of someone who would treat him well.

“Sehr gut,” Medic replied, smiling and leaning back in his chair. Gazing at the younger Heavy, he relaxed his posture, and lowered his voice when he spoke. “You know, we could always… teach you,” he purred, reaching out to hold the older Heavy’s hand. The younger Heavy raised an eyebrow.

“Teach me?”

“Practical demonstrations. Mein Heavy and I have the experience, and you want to learn.” He changed his demeanor back to professional. “It would just be sex; no emotional ties or commitments. You are free to say no without worrying about offending us, or—”

“Alright.”

Medic coughed on his words and looked at the younger Heavy in the eyes. “Excuse me?”

“I said, ‘alright’. We do this, yes?” Most of his apprehension seemed to have dissolved, and there was excitement in his face. The older Heavy squeezed his Medic’s hand.

“Ja, alright, we will,” Medic grinned, also excited. He composed himself, though, and cleared his throat. “When would you like to begin?”

“Is… now good time?” the second Heavy asked, looking at the other Heavy, concerned he had not spoken in a little while.

“Now is good,” the first Heavy answered, smiling reassuringly at the youngest man. “We should let Doktor lead. He is… good at that sort of thing.” Medic smiled knowingly at his lover. The other Heavy nodded.

Medic stood and clapped his hands together. “So. A good exercise to start with would be kissing. You have kissed before, right?” He asked kindly. The younger Heavy looked bashful again.

“Not much. Kissed girls, when I was young. Did not like it very much.”

Medic nodded sagely. “The mechanics of kissing men and women are similar, but the feeling? Much different. Here, try kissing mein Heavy, then tell me how it feels,” he commanded gently.

The younger Heavy looked at Medic for a moment, then stepped toward the other Heavy. They were nearly the same height, so there was no awkward craning of necks or crouching down. The first Heavy made the first move, placing his massive hands on the younger man’s biceps and pressing his lips against the younger man’s mouth. 

The second Heavy kissed tentatively back, letting his older teammate lead him through the motions: lips massaging, pulling; tongue slipping out to caress; sucking gently. The first Heavy’s arms slid around the younger man’s body, enveloping him with quiet strength. The younger Heavy seemed unsure of what to do with his own arms and hands, but settled for placing them on his partner’s hips. The older Heavy smiled against him, and moved one of his own hands to the other man’s ass.

Medic watched all of this, still seated in one of the chairs near his desk. He had planned to be shared by the two men, but due to the younger Heavy’s lack of experience, he would have to adjust his thinking. Watching his lover kiss another, however, was quite distracting. He had barely even noticed his breathing had sped up until the younger Heavy let out a soft moan. Medic trailed a hand over his crotch, feeling his erection start to form through his trousers. It was too much. He’d come up with a plan later; right now, he needed the touch of another.

The German stood behind the younger Heavy, observing for a moment, then made his move, placing his hands on either side of the youngest man’s torso and kissing the back of his neck.

“Doctor…?” the second Heavy broke from the first Heavy’s lips, turning his head slightly to get a look at the oldest man.

“Sorry,” Medic replied between light kisses, “is this too much?”

“Ah—” the youngest began, but dissolved into a moan when Medic nibbled his earlobe. “Nyet, is fine,” he mumbled, closing his eyes in bliss as the older Heavy kissed at his throat.

The younger Heavy gave in, then—letting the two older men lave their tongues over his neck and shoulders, kissing and sucking and biting, their hands roaming his body while he merely gripped at them to keep himself upright. The older Heavy’s hands ran along the vast expanse of his back, sometimes squeezing his ass, while Medic’s stroked his chest, circling his nipples or reaching down to fondle him through his pants. There was heat there, and the doctor could feel him hardening under his hand, as well as his lover’s own growing erection pressing against his arm. Grinning, Medic pulled away.

“Would you like to learn how to make love now, mein bärchen?” he asked, rubbing his hand over the younger man’s crotch. The younger Heavy squirmed.

“Da,” he panted, turning his body to see Medic better, and the older man didn’t hesitate to kiss him deeply. Once they broke apart, all three untangled themselves so Medic could instruct them on what to do next.

“Mein Heavy,” he said to the older of the two, then kissed him for a few long moments. “Sit here,” he gestured to one of the chairs they had been sitting in earlier, “and wait.”

The older Heavy nodded and sat, watching as his lover rooted through a drawer and pulled out lubricant and condoms. The younger Heavy looked at them and swallowed. Medic smiled kindly and patted him on the cheek.

“Do not worry,” he said reassuringly, “today, you will be making love to me, not the other way around.” The younger Heavy nodded, looking slightly more relaxed. Medic’s eyes glinted. “Now,” he stepped closer, setting his things down, “undress me.”

The younger man set about removing Medic’s clothes, though his actions were more methodical than passionate. When he began to expose the older man’s torso, however—the graying chest hair, the rosy nipples, the slight paunch of his stomach—his hands began to tremble with desire. Once Medic’s shirt had been stripped off, the younger Heavy took a few moments to run his hands over Medic’s body, leaning down to kiss the heated flesh. Medic smiled and ran his hand over the stubble of the younger man’s shaved head, breathing little encouragements and finally gently nudging him to get on with it.

The older Heavy watched this all with fascination. Was this what he looked like when he was with his doctor? Certainly he was more practiced now, but he, too, had once been a novice, letting the more experienced Medic guide him to better ways of making love. He treasured those times, glad to have found someone so willing and eager to teach him. It was bittersweet to watch him teach someone else, but he reminded himself there were no feelings involved here; his doctor loved him alone, and this exercise was just to provide all of them with a good time. He thought about this as he watched the younger Heavy undo the Medic’s trousers and slip his hand into them to fondle the older man’s erection.

Medic sighed pleasantly, still stroking the younger man’s head, which was bowed as he examined the stiff flesh, running his fingers over it, tracing veins and foreskin. Medic gasped when he trailed circles over the head, trying to keep his hips still and his arousal at a manageable level at the excitement of being touched by someone new. He placed his hands over his younger lover’s to still them.

“Come,” he breathed, voice deep, “you must prepare me.”

The younger Heavy nodded and stepped back, and Medic removed his boots and pants, now completely nude. He stepped over to the older of his lovers and kissed him deeply, then picked up the condoms and lubricant again and led him by the hand over to one of the recovery beds.

“Come, bitte,” he beckoned to the youngest man, who obeyed as Medic climbed onto the bed. “Now,” he started, regaining his professional demeanor despite being red in the face from desire, “to prepare me, use the lubricant on your fingers. Go slowly, one finger at a time, until I tell you I am ready for you.” He handed the lubricant to the younger Heavy, then turned to face the older. “Mein Heavy, help him, as you will be able to see better than I can.”

“Da, Doctor,” he replied, and waited as Medic got on his hands and knees to present his ass to them. The older Heavy had to fight to keep himself from just thrusting into that hot ass right then, and from the way he was trembling, he could tell the younger Heavy was feeling much the same way.

“Here,” the first Heavy instructed, opening the jar of lubricant, “spread this on your fingers, then put one inside of him, slowly.” He demonstrated, spreading the slippery liquid between thumb and forefinger, then traced Medic’s puckered hole until it relaxed under him, then slid the finger slowly and steadily inside. Medic let out a low, satisfied moan, arching back info the touch. His Heavy grinned, teasing him for just a few moments before pulling out. “You try,” he said, holding the jar out to the younger man.

The second Heavy swallowed, then did as the first had done. With his fingers thoroughly coated, he tentatively stroked Medic’s entrance. The older man groaned encouragement, moving his hips back to urge the younger man to continue. Finally, he managed to insert one huge finger, and Medic sighed happily.

“Is tight,” the youngest man commented, “and warm.” The older Heavy let out a rumbling chuckle.

“Da, Doctor has a nice ass. Feels even better when it is not your finger inside of him,” he leered, watching said finger move slowly in and out. “Here is something you should try: go deep, and hook your finger.” The younger man nodded and complied, and Medic suddenly cried out, thighs shaking slightly.

“Oh, too much, too much,” the oldest man rasped, “I don’t want to come yet. Just stretching for now; I am almost ready.”

“Sorry, Doctor,” the older Heavy replied, “are you ready for second finger now?”

“Ja, bitte.”

“Good. Add second finger, tiny Heavy.”

The younger Heavy glared at him for a moment at the nickname, but did as he was told. He slid his finger all the way out, then back in with a companion. Medic groaned, putting his face down to the bed and fucking himself on the thick fingers inside him.

“I am ready,” he finally ground out, sitting up when the fingers were removed from his ass. He turned to the younger Heavy. “Remove your clothes, then come here,” he commanded, and the younger man did, undressing quickly, his cock bobbing against his belly as he stripped off his pants. He climbed onto the bed beside the doctor, who picked a wrapped condom from the box.

“Have you used one of these, Bärchen?” He asked. The younger man shook his head in response. “I will show you, then,” Medic smiled and unwrapped the condom, throwing the wrapper to the side. “Place it at the tip, here,” he said, putting the condom on the younger man’s dick, “then unroll it toward the base. There. Now, it must also be lubricated.” He grabbed the jar again and scooped out some of the liquid. As he spread it over the man’s cock, the younger Heavy groaned, thrusting shallowly into his hand. Medic immediately stopped, smiling slyly at the younger man.

“Ah ah ah,” he reprimanded, wagging his finger, “not yet, naughty boy. I don’t want you to finish before we’ve even started.” He got up onto his hands and knees again, facing away from the younger man. “Now, Heavy,” he commanded, and the younger man nodded, placing one hand on the older man’s hip and using the other to guide his cock slowly, slowly inside of him.

The younger Heavy groaned, letting out a long, low string of Russian expletives. The older Heavy chuckled again, watching with interest as the younger man performed the difficult task of keeping himself from coming while fucking the doctor’s ass. He knew from experience how hard it was to last sometimes; the man’s ass was practically perfect, hot and tight, and the way the Medic moved and moaned only amplified the heavenly feeling. Heavy thought of this as he watched his doctor’s face. His eyes were closed, and his mouth opened every so often to let out a low moan. Heavy couldn’t help himself and reached out to stroke the doctor’s cheek. Medic surprised him by placing his own hand over his.

“Mein Heavy,” he groaned, “come here.” Heavy obeyed, coming up right to the side of the bed. Medic fumbled one-handed with his belt buckle, but Heavy caught on quickly and opened his fly. His erection had waned slightly, but Medic worked it back to full hardness with his hand, then took the length into his mouth.

Both Heavies groaned at the feeling of the man between them, the younger thrusting more frantically as the older ran his fingers through his lover’s hair. Medic moved his hips in time with his mouth, running his tongue over and around the head of the older Heavy’s cock, lapping up the salty pre-come. Heavy responded by running a hand over his cheek, caressing him lovingly.

The chorus of moans was broken finally by the younger Heavy crying out in Russian, “можно я кончу в тебя?”

“He wants to know if he can come inside you, Doctor,” the older Heavy translated. Medic immediately disengaged himself from both Heavies and sat up, shaking his head.

“No, not yet,” the doctor breathed a little desperately, “there is one more thing I was to try.” The younger Heavy groaned in frustration from his denied release, and Medic turned to him, stroking his face kindly. “Just a little longer, Bärchen. Then I will make sure you are properly taken care of. Please?”

The youngest man sighed, but agreed. “What should I do?” Medic’s face lit up.

“Lie on your back, bitte, I must speak to mein Heavy a moment,” he answered, then climbed off the bed and took the older Heavy aside.

They whispered for a few moments; the only thing the younger Heavy heard was the older’s shocked “are you sure?”, but he was beyond caring, only wishing they’d hurry up before his balls turned blue.

Medic came back to him grinning and straddled the youngest man’s lap, guiding his cock back inside him. The younger Heavy groaned and his hands automatically grabbed the older man’s hips, moving them up and down on his length. He was so far gone, he didn’t notice the older Heavy had stripped off his own clothes and put on a condom until he felt the man’s massive weight settle on his thighs.

“What—” he muttered, lifting his head and opening his eyes, but Medic shushed him, running his hands soothingly over the man’s round stomach.

“Do not worry, this will not hurt you at all, mein Bärchen,” he cooed, leaning forward a little as the older Heavy pressed himself against his back.

“Are you sure about this, Doctor?” the older Heavy asked, wrapping one arm around Medic’s body, stilling him.

“Ja,” Medic huffed, voice thick with lust, “bitte, mein lieber Herr, now.”

The older Heavy kissed Medic’s shoulder and neck, and then he began to work his erection inside him alongside the other Heavy’s cock. Medic cried out with every inch; his toes curled and his fingers grasped at whatever they could reach. His lover would pause every so often to kiss the tears forming at the corners of the doctor’s eyes and ask him if he was alright, and Medic would insist that yes, yes he was fine, he was incredible, please keep going, and Heavy would move and Medic would cry out Gott Gott bitte mehr oh GOTT until he was as far inside as he could go.

The sensation of another man’s cock rubbing against his was strange at first to the younger Heavy, but he didn’t have much time to think about it; not with Medic’s body pulsing around him, making those perfect, erotic sounds. He quickly lost all ability to think at all, and soon he and the older Heavy were working together, gripping Medic’s smaller body and moving him between them, grunting while the doctor screamed in ecstasy.

It was too much for the already overloaded younger Heavy, and he came with a howl inside the older man. His softening cock slid out and he lay there panting, too exhausted to even move out of the way as the older Heavy continued fucking the doctor. 

The older Heavy bent Medic over, fucking him hard, and Medic continued to shout with each thrust. After a few moments, the younger man picked him up bodily, pulling out briefly to turn the doctor to face him. Pulling Medic into his lap, Heavy entered him again and sped up his pace, wrapping a massive hand around his lover’s flagging cock to bring them off together.

Medic moaned like a whore at the double stimulation, and Heavy engulfed the sound, drawing the man in for a heated kiss. Medic wrapped his arms around the younger man’s neck, clinging to him as he reached his peak, thighs clenching and whole body shaking as he came. 

Heavy grunted and groaned as Medic’s ass clenched around him, and he came shortly after with a harsh cry. Pulling out, he maintained his grip on the doctor, feeling his breathing and heartbeat slow against his chest. “I love you,” he murmured in the afterglow, pressing short, chaste kisses against Medic’s shoulder and cheek. Medic smiled against him, caressing Heavy’s back and head.

“I love you too, mein Kuschelbär,” he responded, then kissed his lover’s lips.

“I think… I would like to get up now,” the younger Heavy called from behind them, pinned by the two of them partially seated on his thighs. Medic flushed and nodded, sliding off of the younger man’s legs, and his Heavy followed suit. Once freed, the youngest man climbed off the bed, still a little wobbly on his feet. “There is shower here?” he asked, and Medic nodded.

“In the back, on the right. It is small though; it will only fit one Heavy at a time,” he smiled, all attempted slyness in his smirk muted by exhaustion. The younger man returned it, though, and took one of Medic’s hands in his own.

“Thank you,” he said sincerely, kissing the back of the doctor’s hand, then looking at the other Heavy, “both of you.” Medic pulled him in for a proper kiss.

“You are welcome, Bärchen,” he responded once he’d pulled away.

“What does that mean?” the younger man asked; Medic had called him that several times now with no explanation. Medic chuckled.

“It means ‘little bear’.”

“Pfa! What is you two and calling me little! You are not as big as me, Doctor,” he shot back, though there was no anger in his voice.

“You are smaller than mein Heavy; I thought it was appropriate,” Medic laughed, and his lover rumbled against him.

“You call him ‘big bear’?”

“No,” Medic sighed, leaning against the other Heavy’s broad chest, “I call him my ‘cuddly bear’.” Aforementioned cuddly Heavy stroked his back. The other Heavy laughed good-naturedly.

“You are, what is word, sap!” he grinned, and Medic laughed again.

“Do not tell on me, Bärchen.”

“Never. And now, I shower.” He gave them each one last grin and headed toward the back of the infirmary. They watched him for a moment, and then Medic sagged heavily against his lover.

“Thank you, mein liebe,” he sighed, nuzzling his face into Heavy’s chest, “that was incredible.”

“You were incredible,” Heavy replied, running his hands up and down the smaller man’s back. “You are perfect,” he said softly, kissing the top of the doctor’s head.

“So are you,” Medic smiled, wrapping his arms around Heavy’s waist.

“We should clean up,” Heavy pointed out, but Medic slid out of his arms to lie stretched out on the bed.

“Later,” he mumbled, “I am far too exhausted to even think about that now.” 

Heavy moved to lie beside him, spooning him against his chest. “Get some rest, then, Doctor,” he soothed, pressing a kiss to his lover’s shoulder.

“I will,” Medic replied, and drifted into pleasant, satisfying sleep.


End file.
